


Long Live the Queen.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Lucifer, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cas in french maid costume, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Comedy, Coming Untouched, Crowley as the fetching boy, Dean as the mechanic, Dick as Rowena's favorite, Dildos, Dry Humping, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Illustrated, Lucifer as the driver, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rowena has a Harem and you don't hah, Rowena's bitchies, Sam as the gardener, Shirtless boys everywhere, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Dean Winchester, Top Lucifer, Top Richard Roman, Top Rowena, Voyeurism, What is this!, lol, lots of kinks, prompt, whatever the fuck this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>I think the title sums it up perfectly! lol</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <br/>
      <b>[Art made by me in Chapter 1.]</b>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2j1wsb7)  


After casting the ultimate spell, the one spell Rowena was sure it would change her life forever, the Witch couldn't be more happy and pleased with herself. Proud, even!

All those that used to chase her in order to kill her were now at her mercy.

Even the Winchesters and that Angel pal of theirs.

Not to mention Crowley had been the first one to fall. That good for nothing son of hers! He was doomed to live as his mother's fetching boy for all eternity. At her very beck and call. And she'd give him the most ridiculous tasks whenever she was bored. Last time she sent him dressed as Mr Potato head to Starbucks just for kicks!

But her son, the Winchesters and Castiel weren't the only ones under her spell...

She lived in Richard Roman's mansion for a reason. She always liked that place so why not claim it after she cast the spell on the Leviathan leader as well?!

Rowena felt like a Queen...and she should live like one.

 

It was a rather calm Saturday morning, therefore a boring morning, when the Witch decided to have some fun.

"Cassie, dearie?" She stood by the kitchen's doorway, a pervy smile adorning her features as she eyed the Angel for a moment, letting out a soft sound of approval when she noticed he was wearing the outfit she had fetched him a few days ago. "Be a sweetheart and prepare your mistress a warm, nice cup of tea, will you?"

A very flustered Angel turned around to glance at the witch and he nodded, trying not to look her in the eye.

Castiel was ashamed...but let's face it. He looked utterly adorable and edible wearing that pretty french maid costume! The black and white colors suit him so well, it's uncanny! And the cute frilly skirt was simply to die for.

"Use your tongue, creature!" She snapped.

"Yes, Mistress, uh...right away."

"Perfect!" She grinned. "Now... let's see if you've been a good Angel boy lately..." Rowena pushed herself off the doorway and walked towards the Angel, relishing in his red cheeks and nervous gestures whenever she dared to check on him.

"Turn around." She said and the Angel obliged. It's not like he had a choice in the matter anyway. The Witch lifted the mini-skirt with two of her fingers and she seemed pleased to see he was wearing nothing underneath...besides the metal cage covering his soft member and the pink plug tightly inserted between his cheeks. The lock was still in place, meaning he hadn't dared to unlock it by any other means...and wasn't that marvelous!

Best spell ever!

These wonderful creatures belonged to her and she wasn't shy about it. Oh no she was NOT!

"Oh, you've been good alright!" She giggled and spanked his rear, letting the skirt fall into place. "I think you deserve a treat." Keeping Castiel on edge was one of her favorite hobbies.

"Thank you, Mistress." Cas said, sounding breathless.

"Bring the tea to the living room when you are done." She said before walking out of the kitchen.

 

Rowena sat in the big red couch, frowning at the fashion magazines scattered on the table, and let out a sound of disapproval.

"FERGUS!"

Crowley came running into the living room and after spotting his mother by the couch, he stopped and lowered his head, making a little bow. "Yes, Mother?"

"This living room's a bloody mess! Do something about it! And replace these magazines, they're from last week!"

"Yes, Mother!"

She allowed him to call her Mother because...no mom wants to hear their son call them Mistress. It's not Rowena's kink, at least.

While Crowley tried to reorganize the living room the best he could, the Witch's gaze drifted to the fine specimen outside in the garden.

A shirtless Sam Winchester was taking care of the trees by the pool...and the way the sun hit that tanned skin of his...sure did funny things to Rowena! She couldn't help it. She'd stare at that man all day if she could.

She would. If she didn't have other men to drool at.

Dean Winchester suddenly walked into the living room, drawing her attentions and Crowley's as well. The eldest brother wore nothing but a pair of worn out jeans and a tool belt around his waist. There was car oil painting his chest and abs and both mother and son gaped at the sight before them. Straight out of a porno!

"Mistress. I'm done fixing the Jaguar." He said, cleaning his hands in a dirty cloth. "Apparently someone...deliberately cut the brake lines."

Hm. Rowena might have told her son to do that. Whatever, as long as she gets to have Dean Winchester as her sexy mechanic! "Oh no...do you think someone's trying to kill me?"

"Beats me. " He said, shrugging.

Crowley was still staring though.

"Fergus! Take a picture, lasts longer."

"May i?"

"No, you may not. Get out!" She yelled.

"But i am not done w-"

"Get. Out!"

Crowley left and she glanced back at the Winchester. "Anyway, where were we...AH, yes. You are done fixing my vehicle of choice. You did good, Dean. Come, get on your knees." She smirked, parting her legs.

"Hell yeah. Been a while, Mistress." Dean said, assuming a kneeling position, moving both hands up her legs, lifting her long dress until he could see her red satin panties.

"Do you like them?" She said, referring to her lingerie. Dean nodded, smiling greedly, about to rip them apart when the Witch shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then don't ruin them. Unless you want to be punished."

Challenge accepted.

 

After making the tea, Castiel placed everything on a tray and walked out of the kitchen to take it to the living room like his Mistress had told him to.

When he got there though...he saw Dean, on his knees, orally pleasuring the Witch.

It wasn't the first time nor the last time he'd witness such a thing...so he waited until they were done. Neither of them seemed to care he was standing right there in the middle of the room anyway, watching them, feeling himself hardening against that terrible cage.

"Yes...YES!"

Castiel's cue to chime in.

"Mistress, the...tea."

Dean licked his lips and stood on his feet, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at the blushing Angel.

"Oh my...oh, that was..." Catching a glimpse of the Angel, the Witch offered him a lazy, sated smile and readjusted her dress. "Great timing, Cassie. Bring it here."

"What about me?" Dean groaned, palming himself.

"Take a cold shower, get rid of your problem...and then go help your brother in the garden."

"Fine by me."

Dean left and Cas approached the Witch, leaving the tray on the table. "It is still warm." He said.

"I'll be the judge of that." She reached for the pink flowery cup and took a sip. It wasn't too hot, it was perfect. She was pleased. Pun intended. "Hm, not bad!" She grinned, sipping some more.

Cas grinned back and wasn't that endearing!

"Last time i treated you...you had a lot of fun, remember?" She started, her gaze landing on the little bulge in the front of his skirt. Even caged, he'd still get that hard. Impressive! "Want Mistress to take care of you, love?"

And when Cas nodded frantically, Rowena laughed.

"Come here, then, sit on my lap."

He obliged, gently stradling the witch's lap with his legs, giving her easy access to his front and behind.

"Good boy!" She praised, a hand going around his rear to tug at the plug in there. "Eager and ready, aren't you?* Removing the plug, she quickly replaced it with three of her fingers, easily finding that specific bundle of nerves that would have him writhing in pleasure on her lap in no time. "More?" She teased.

"Hm...m-mor...yes, please." He panted, finding it hard not to just push back against his Mistress' deft fingers.

Rowena finger fucked him in earnest and whenever she felt he was close, she'd stop and do it all over again. It's not like he could come anyway, not with the cage preventing him from doing so.

But she sure loved teasing him.

"What's wrong, dearie? Aren't my fingers not enough? Need something else?"

Cas was a panting mess, he couldn't articulate a word let alone a whole sentence!

"Could give you to Sam, he's a big boy, we both know he is...or i could give you to Dean. The things that man can do with his tongue! Or..."

"P-please, i n-..nnghh..."

"Alright, alright...perhaps you have earned it."

Once the cage was off, the Angel painted their clothes white almost immediately.

Of course Rowena was not pleased! He had ruined her dress and not to mention he had done the same to the expensive maid costume! "Tsk tsk...was all that praising in vain, Cassie? Look at what you've done!"

"I, hm..."

She caged him back and then told him to lay on her lap. She slapped his rear twenty five times. Once she was done, she told him to go clean up and ordered him not to leave the kitchen for the rest of the day.

That's what bad Angels deserve, she mused.

"Ugh, what a mess..." Then again, that's what she gets for keeping poor Cas on edge for weeks.

 

After a quick shower, the witch put on her yellow bikini, her pink hat and her huge sunglasses, and made her way to the pool in the garden. She'd tan and she'd watch both Winchesters at work!

Could her day get any better than this?

"Mistress."

Someone blocked the sun and she groaned, rolling her eyes, lifting her glasses to look up at the man standing before her. OH...when did he come back? "Richie!"

She stood on her feet and hugged the man, squeezing him tight. "I did not expect you to get back this soon. I assume all went well with...that little issue of mine?"

"All Witches are dead. The Coven no longer remains." Dick said.

"Oh, did you...?"

He grinned. "They went down easily with a tad of garlic dip."

"Oh, Richard!" She swooned. "We have to celebrate... we're going out to dinner tonight!"

"Good. I could eat. Again."

Grinning, she caught a glimpse of her driver walking out of the garage. "Oh...LUCIFER, DARLING? Come here!"

What?! She might have pulled a few strings...and she might own the Devil as well. So what?!

Lucifer opened the metal gate to the garden and walked towards the Witch, absently ignoring everyone else around. "You called, Mistress?"

"Indeed i have. You're driving me and Richie here tonight, best get the limo ready, i am not taking the Jaguar nor the porsche for this."

"Okay. May i ask what...is that you're celebrating?"

"Freedom." She beamed and...OH, the irony. Talking about freedom when everyone around her is basically trapped in this screwed up world she literally made up for them. "At eight sharp, do not forget."

"I won't."

Lucifer left them and she turned to gaze back at the Leviathan. "I'll let you take whatever you want from me tonight, Richie, God knows you deserve it..."

They kissed and Sam watched them go at it while Dean focused on watering the flowers surrouding the trees.

"Do you ever get the feeling...something's off? Like...we were not supposed to be here in the first place?" Sam started.

"No? The hell are you talking about?" Dean frowned and then turned around, noticing Rowena and Dick were still kissing.

"I...i don't know, it's just a feeling...and why can't we wear shirts? I don't get it, i..."

Rowena heard what Sam said and abruptly broke the kiss, telling Richard to go inside.

Sam's always been the smart one. What if he somehow figures what's going on and ruins everything? Nooo, she can't have that! This is her kingdom, her rules...it shall not be threatened by some...boy!

So, smiling, the Witch approached the Winchesters and ignored Dean in favor of focusing all of her attentions on Sam. "Great work with the trees, they haven't looked this good in ages..."

"Uh, thanks?" Sam said. "Mistress." Even the word felt odd. Why are they calling her like that anyway?

Sensing the hunter's struggle, the Witch coughed and mumbled a few words in latin and enochian.

"What was that? Hm, my head, it's..." Sam started feeling weird and then passed out. Dean was on him immediately.

"Sammy?! Dammit, wake up!"

"Let him sleep, he'll be fine once he wakes up." She said in a rather bored tone.

And once Sam woke, he'd be back to his new self. No more questions or doubts would assault his mind, at least not for a long while, that is.

Or that's what she hopes for.

Long live the Queen!


	2. Chapter 2

After a lovely dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town, Rowena and Dick left the food establishment holding hands and the Witch could not be more pleased! 

The Coven was gone, the people trying to kill her were her slaves...she could say she was free at last. She feared no one and even if anyone dared to attempt an attack on her or something, she is sure her boys would stand up for her and defend her to the death.

Of course she hoped none of that ever happened. She had become quite fond of her slaves!

Back to the limo, Lucifer rushed to open the door for her, getting a look of disapproval from Dick who clearly had the intention of opening the door for their Mistress first.

Catching a glimpse of a spark between the Leviathan and the Archangel, Rowena giggled and then climbed into the vehicle, dragging Dick with her. "Come now, dearie."

Lucifer snorted and after closing the door, he walked around the car to get to the driver's seat.

"Do you really need him as your driver, Mistress? I could drive you." Dick said, pressing the button on the right to lift the smoked glass separating the large backseat from the driver's compartment. "Anywhere you want, anytime you want..."

"Richie, my, are you jealous of LuciLuci?" She teased, already getting hot and bothered by the mental picture of those two fighting for her love!

“I just think he is expendable. All of them are...” 

Rowena should be worried her trophy husband, let's call him that way, is starting to get jealous of her boys...but the thing is, she is not! Even when he could just open that big mouth of his and eat them all.

But she's not worried! Nah!

More like...dangerously aroused.

“Well he is surely not expendable...none of them are, neither are you.” She smiled, turning towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning to peck his lips. “Now, i don't like it when my boys have issues with one another...in fact, i think...you and Luci should kiss and make up.”

There was a coughing sound from the front. Apparently the smoked mirror didn't do much to muffle their voices.

“Mistress...i-”

“Shh, now. You want to please your Mistress, don't you?” She said softly, poking the leviathan's lips with her index finger.

“More than anything in the world.”

“Good.”

The Witch reached for the button and lowered the glass. “Luci, darling, take us to the nearest five star Hotel.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Noticing the confused look on Richard's face, she leaned back against the seat and gave him her best smile. “Don't worry, i'm still yours for the night. We're just making one teeny tiny stop.”

“What for?”

“Hm..." She grinned. "Foreplay.”

 

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Castiel was sweeping the living room floor. He had already cleaned the kitchen and made all beds and since he knows he was a bad boy last time, he'll do anything to fall back into his Mistress' good graces.

Crowley sat in one of the big couches, doing nothing, just watching as their maid swept the floor and later took the carpets outside into the garden to beat the dust out of them.

He was so pretty and that skirt sure left nothing to the imagination.

If only mommy allowed him to touch her slaves!

Cas knew he was being watched and he didn't really care. He was focused on pleasing Rowena, nothing else.

Sam Winchester entered the room a while later, covered in sweat and dirt and Crowley's attentions quickly shifted from Cassie to him.

He'd offer his help to scrub his back in the shower...but mommy and her rules...why!

Sometimes he feels like he's being tortured on purpose.

Which he actually is... but he doesn't need to know that.

“Hey, Cas. What's there for dinner?”

“Sam!” Cas yelled in horror, watching the dirty footsteps Sam left on the floor when he walked in.

“What..ooops, sorry.” He laughed, rubbing his nape.” I'm hungry. Food?”

“If Dean didn't eat everything, there's probably some leftovers in the fridge.” Cas said, reaching for the broom again.

“Figures...” Sam groaned and walked towards the kitchen.

“ Sam! Boots, off!”

“Right, right...my bad!”

The youngest Winchester removed his boots and tossed them into one of the carpets Cas had already cleaned. Son of a...!  
Crowley smirked, watching those two bickering like two old ladies.

“I'll help Moose.”

“With what? He's a fully grown adult male, i am sure he is capable of eating on his own and-”

“You're prettier when you shut up, love.” Crowley jumped out of the couch and winked an eye at the Angel, making his way to the kitchen a moment later.

Sam was already stuffing his face with food.

Sexy.

“Heya, Moose.” Crowley pulled a chair and sat up next to the man, watching him closely.

“Crowley.”

Sam kept eating. Crowley kept staring. None of them said a word for a while.

“I'll tell the Mistress i caught you staring at me again.” Sam said, biting on a chicken leg, caveman style.

“I can't touch you, but...she can't forbid me from staring at you lot.” The demon countered, smirking.

“I'm pretty sure she can.”

Crowley's face fell. “Come ooon, you're not gonna tell on me, are you?!”

Sam ignored him and kept eating. Crowley took the hint and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Dean had just returned from the bar down the street and when he found Cas in the living room, growling and frowning adorably at some poor carpet, the eldest Winchester licked his lips and let his gaze travel up those fine legs of his.

Son of a bitch, those thighs!

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted without even turning around, placing the carpet back into place, making sure it was clean.

“Hey.”

Dean could easily have his way with him right now. But would he go against Rowena's orders? Never! Mistress' word was law. And if she didn't allow them to touch each other, then they wouldn't touch each other.

But FUCK, Cas in a fucking maid costume.

Okay. He can't touch him but he can at least appreciate the view, right? Dean took his wallet out of his pocket and dropped it onto the floor. “Oh damn, me and my clumsy hands..mind picking it up for me?”

Cas obeyed and bent to pick up the wallet, giving Dean a great view of his panty covered ass. “Here you go, Dean.”

Of course Crowley had watched that! Crowley is not omnipresent, but he could be.

Nah, lucky bastard just happened to walk back into the living room in that moment anyway. And Crowley sure can recognize a fellow case of blue balls when he sees one. Dean's on edge. Well then, welcome to the club, Squirrel, he mused.

“Fuck, Cas, the things i'd do to you...” Dean muttered, dropping his wallet again. “Pick it up, baby, do _it_.”

Screw HBO, Crowley would very much rather stick around and watch this instead.

 

Rowena, Dick and Lucifer had checked in to the Ritz Hotel almost twenty minutes ago and the two men were already stripped down to their boxers and just waiting for her in the massive queen-size bed located in the middle of the equally massive suite.

Dick loathed Lucifer and Lucifer...to be honest, he didn't seem to care. He'd do anything his Mistress asks of him because he wants to make her happy.

Rowena walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing nothing but her red lingerie underneath the trademark Hotel robe. “Missed me, boys?” She teased, leaning against the doorway, letting them appreciate the view for a moment. Because she IS quite a view, she's well aware of her attributes.

“To the moon and back.” Lucifer said, smiling.

“Mistress...if i may?” Dick started, sitting up in bed. “Am i to share you with this...thing?”

“Hey, the THING is right here...and it has feelings, mind you.” Luci said, feigning sadness.

“Oh no, dearie, no...actually, neither of you is going to touch me.” She grinned, making her way to the white padded recliner in the corner. “You are going to touch each other. For me.”

“Pardon...?”

Why is Dick acting like this anyway, does the spell need to be altered or something? Not that she's that worried anyway...not yet.

She's still aroused as fuck. There's that.

“Kiss.” She commanded and Lucifer immediately moved closer to the leviathan, sliding a hand around his waist, covering his lips with his.

And Rowena? Rowena squealed!

Did she just make the mighty Leviathan and the mighty Archangel kiss?! She did, didn't she?! Take that, Coven, that's progress!

“More tongue!” She demanded.  
Dick groaned against the Devil's lips but kissed back nonetheless. It's not like he could disobey in the first place.

“Just like that, oh boys...so good for Mistress.” She leaned back against the comfy chair and parted her legs, letting a hand slip inside her panties. “Don't stop.”

Lucifer eventually pinned the leviathan down against the mattress and topped him, his tongue still rubbing and twisting inside his mouth, his throbbing erection greedily gliding along Dick's.

Okay, but the _puns_. 

“Oh, look at that, Richie likes it! Think you can make him come like that, Luci darling?”

“I can, Mistress.” The blond replied, glancing over his shoulder, mouth slightly ajar when he noticed she was stroking herself. “For you.”

“Nnghh...yes, for me.”

Dick was silent but he wasn't enjoying it any less, mind you. He wanted to be with Rowena...and if in order for that to happen, he needs to go through this, so be it.

Lucifer applied more pressure into their dry humping and even he was a panting mess after a while.

Rowena wished she had a strap-on so she could fuck them both right now.

Why she prefers to fuck them instead of letting them fuck her, she'll never know.

“You gonna come for your Mistress, Richie? Come on, i want to hear you.”

Dick moaned against the Devil's lips, bucking his hips furiously upwards to meet the other's thrusts. “Fuck, anything for you.”

“Wonderful, darling, just...wonderful...” She stroked herself faster, her own orgasm building rather quickly. “You'll not allow jealousy to dominate you ever again, will you?”

“No, no...i-”

Dick's orgasm caught him off guard. And that apparently set Lucifer off as well. Both humped each other to completion, riding the aftershocks together.

Watching this, Rowena arched her body off the chair and let out a loud moan as she, too, reached her peak.

As for the Leviathan and the Devil, both made out for a minute or two before finally tearing themselves apart and sitting up in bed, ignoring the cold, dry discomfort in their boxers.

Coming down of her high, Rowena let out soft pants and gasps, a huge smile adorning her features. “I'm so proud of you, boys. So proud. You've made Mistress very happy.”

“I'm glad.” Richard said. Lucifer nodded, humming his approval.

“Okay, let's go back home, shall we?” She grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena spent the night with Dick, just like she said she would, mostly because she was truly pleased with him. 

He did get rid of the Coven for her...and he did obey her when she asked him to.

She'll touch herself to the mental picture of Lucifer and Richard dry humping each other for the rest of her days, that's for sure.

 

Morning found Dean taking the Porsche out of the garage to get it washed. 

Sam checking the water in the pool via quick test kit in order to know if it needs to be changed.

Crowley being Crowley, watching Dean washing the Porsche.

Cas cooking breakfast.

And Lucifer...well, he was nowhere to be seen.

 

Dick remained in bed while the Witch got up and went to the bathroom to take care of her personal hygiene.

“Now that the Coven's dealt with, what's our next move?” The Leviathan yelled, loud enough for the redhead to hear it.

Hearing this, Rowena smirked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Our next move', how cute! “Oh, you don't worry about a thing, Richie...just focus on being pretty until you're needed.”

“Well, that sure ain't hard.”

The Witch let out a chuckle as she reached for her makeup kit. Glad to know his ego's still intact. One but of the many reasons why he fascinates her so much after all. “Tell me, did you enjoy yourself last night?”

“I did.” Dick's voice sounded close and when she looked up in the mirror, she saw him standing in the doorway, wearing his typical smirk. “I always enjoy it when you allow me to touch you, Mistress.”

“I am flattered, my dear, but i was asking about our short stay at the Hotel, yes?”

“Hm...that. I... enjoyed it because you enjoyed it.” Dick and his diplomatic ways. Even under the influence of the spell, he'd find ways to dodge any bothersome questions.

“That's a good boy. “ She turned and leaned back against the sink, smirking. “Come give your Mistress a kiss.”

 

Rowena and the boys reunited in the dining room, all with the exception of Crowley and Lucifer, and Castiel was finally allowed to serve breakfast.

Cas' not a chef, far from it, but no one has ever complained about his sandwiches so far. Or his Burritos. And Taquitos.

As he served a sandwich to each of them, Rowena noticed how uncomfortable he looked like. Smiling, she bit on her bottom lip and spanked his ass, hard, when he walked past her to serve Richard.

“My, Cassie, ripe for the taking, aren't you?”

The Angel said nothing, blushing instead, as he served Sam and Dean last.

“I wouldn't mind having a go at it.” Dean said, looking from Cas to Rowena. “Mistress...” He added later, as a sign of respect.

“Soon, Dean, very soon...” She replied, not even bothering to look his way, reaching for her cutlery to start eating her sandwich. 

She's a lady, not a cavewoman. Utterly refuses to eat with her bare hands.

“He's not ready for you just yet, he's not ready for any of you.” 

Castiel pressed the empty tray against his chest and took a few steps back, just waiting for his Mistress' next command. He tried to ignore the way Dean looked at him, like he was undressing him with nothing but his eyes, and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“That means...any of us can have a go at Cas later?” Sam asked, around a mouthful of bread and meat.

“Samuel!” Rowena groaned. “Do not talk with your mouth full of food! God!”

“Sorry, Mistress, i...” He drinks some juice to help the food go down and then reaches for a napkin to clean his face. Dean laughed and nudged his little brother on the side. “That won't happen again.”

“I think i'll go look for real food elsewhere...” Dick growled, having already finished his sandwich. Human food is not known to satisfy a Leviathan, let alone the Leader of them all!

He looked at their Mistress for permission and when she nodded positively, he got up from his seat and left the dining room.

“When will he be ready?” Dean said, going back to the Cas subject.

“Dean, dearie, do not push it.” Rowena's greedy, so what? What if she wants to break the Angel apart on her own?

At least for the time being, that is.

Because once he's ready, she won't mind watching her boys taking turns with that pretty, perky ass of his.

After breakfast, Sam and Dean got back to work.

Rowena had to find something for Crowley to do since the bloody creature was making her boys uneasy. And she couldn't have that!

She handed a rather long list with several tasks over to her son and told him she'd punish him if he dared using his demonic powers to complete it.

Alright.

Dick was gone. Lucifer was gone...Crowley had just left and Sam and Dean were busy.

She had all time in the world to play with Castiel.

After retrieving a few toys from the bag she kept hidden in her closet, she made her way to the kitchen to find her Angel washing the dishes.

“Finish that later, Cassie.” She said, startling him. “ Follow me...”

Pushing herself off the doorway, the Witch walked out of the kitchen and headed towards one of the many rooms in the mansion, knowing the Angel would follow right behind.

 

“The hell you doing, Sammy?”

“Testing the water in the pool...” The youngest replied with a groan as he checked the PH levels.

“What for, we're not supposed to drink it, are we?” Dean joked and Sam rolled his eyes at him. 

“You done washing all the cars? Really, is that all the Mistress tells you to do?”

“Naw, i get extra points for taking the initiative.” The eldest grinned.

“You sure have it easy, Dean.”

“Jealous, little brother?” The other teased, folding his arms across his bare chest. “When was the last time you got some, huh?”

“Some what...oh.”

“Yeah, oh...oooh, Mistress' not treating you?”

Sam shrugged, closing the test kit after making sure there was nothing wrong with the water. “I'm not complaining. I take whatever she feels like tossing my way.”

“Uh-huh...i tongue fucked her the other day. That was fun.”

That sure caught Sam's attention. “Really? What happened afterwards?”

As far as they know, Rowena doesn't let anyone but Dick or Lucifer fuck her. He highly doubts his brother got that lucky.

“Jerked off in the shower...”

“Hah. The Mistress has her favorites, deal with it.” Sam said, standing. “See me complaining?”

Dean frowned. Why can't he be one of the Witch's favorites as well? “Whatever. I'll go...meh, i think i'm gonna hit the bar. Wanna join me?”

“I still have to water the flowers...maybe later.”

“Fine, have fun then.”

Dean left and Sam smiled a little, shaking his head, turning around to walk to the little shack next to the garden where the tools and other gardening related stuff are usually stored.

“When he walked inside, a strong grip forced both of his hands behind his back while a hand covered his mouth, pushing him into the shack.

Sam trashed, squirmed, trying to get rid of his attacker, when the door suddenly shut close and the deadly grip on his wrists and mouth were gone.

“Finally got you all alone, Sammy...”

That voice...

Sam quickly turned around and saw Lucifer smirking at him. Where the hell did he come from?!

“What the hell was that for?!”

“You see...i have indulged the little Witch in this little world she created for us for quite some time now and, hmm...no...” He chuckled.” _For you_...and it occurred to me...why shouldn't i take advantage as well? She sure is taking advantage of us.”

“What are you talking about? Don't let the Mistress hear you talk like that!”

“Let her hear...oh, i guess she can't. She's busy fucking our little Cassie through the bed as we speak.” The devil said, a mischievous smile making its way up his lips. “She has taken quite an interest on my little brother...well, can't say i blame her. I'd probably do the same.”

“Have you gone insane? What the...”

“Last night...”Luci giggled, the bastard actually giggled! “Dick and I shared a great time...and you know what? Poor clueless Rowena actually thinks I did it because she asked me to. Isn't it hilarious? Gotta tell you, Sammy, that Dick sure is a force of nature in the sack. Wouldn't mind having a go at him again.” 

Luci likes to share. So?!

“Too much info...?” Sam snorted. “Look...i have no idea what has gotten into you, but you're going to open that door and let me out of here or...”

Where did Lucifer go?!

“Or... _what_?” The devil's voice tickling his hear had the poor Winchester nearly jumping out of his skin.

“How did you...how did you do that?!”

“Perks of being God's favorite, i guess?” The Devil pursed his lips, shrugging. “Oh, right...and you're not going anywhere. Since you are always so reluctant in saying the big Yes, i thought...why not fuck it right out of you?”

Oooooooh...snap.

“The...no, no no...Mistress Rowena will punish us both, she-”

But Lucifer couldn't care less.

He pushed Sam against the tools shelf and kissed him roughly. “Forget about that petty Witch...she might think she owns you, but she couldn't be more wrong. You're mine. Always...” He said, kissing him again. “And forever.”

 

Meanwhile, Rowena had her fun teasing poor Cas to the verge of orgasm over and over again.

It couldn't be helped!

The little Angel begged so prettily!

She had him lying on his back, his legs spread as wide as they could go, as she fucked him with a huge blue dildo. Drawing it all the way out only to push it back in with a harsh thrust.

“M-mistress, please...i-i...”

“You think you're ready, Cassie? Huh?”

She moved the dildo in and out at a faster pace, smiling widely at the way Cas' back arched off the bed, noticing how hard he dug his calves into the mattress. Poor thing sure looked like he couldn't take it anymore!

He would have orgasmed a long time ago if it wasn't for the gold cock ring she had slipped around the base of his erection when they started.

There's just no way he's making a mess before she allows him to!

“More, please...nngh...”

Grinning, Rowena pulled the dildo all the way out and approached it to the Angel's lips. “Suck on it while i get ready.”

He obeyed, of course, sucking on the damn plastic cock like his life depended on it.

The redhead then grabbed a strap-on and kneeled in the bed, right between the Angel's legs. She clasped the belt around her waist and thighs and reached for the tiny bottle of lube she used to slick the dildo several minutes ago.

After having slicked her fake cock with the lube, she draped herself over Cas, rubbing her breasts against his chest, smiling mischievously when their gazes locked. “Good boy, sucking on that cock like the little slut you are...just wonderful.”She praised.” You can stop. For now.”

He did, tossing the dildo aside, and moaning when she rubbed her breasts against his chest and abs. He wished he could just grab them, squeeze them and bite them...but he's not making a move unless his Mistress says so. He's been a good boy so far and he's not to ruin it by acting like an impatient little kid.

“You see, dearie, this is what you get when you behave...” She mumbled, guiding the tip of the fake cock inside Cas' streched and eager hole.

Cas tensed up at the intrusion but Rowena didn't care. He had taken the dildo so well, she's sure she can take this one just fine. She pushed all the way in and didn't bother waiting for the Angel to adjust to the size of it or anything. She started thrusting into him right away, letting out her own moans and gasps of pleasure everytime she bottomed out, her hips slapping his with each thrust.

 

Sam tried to push Lucifer off of him...he did...and sure, kudos for trying, but he soon found out he couldn't resist the way the blond's tongue moved inside his mouth. How it rubbed against his, how it explored everything it wanted to explore.

Sam was hard.

Lucifer knew that.

He palmed the youngest Winchester over the fabric of his worn out jeans and squeezed him a few times.

“The Mistress will-”

“Shut. Up.” Lucifer's tone was dangerous. He was extremely aroused and he was surely not letting Sam walk out of this without getting that firm ass of his owned and marked as _his_. “Gonna fill you up, Sammy, gonna...make you mine. Fuck.”

“M'n not...”

“YOU'RE MINE!”

The Devil manhandled the Winchester, turning him and making him face the wall, and then snapped his fingers, making all of their clothes disappear.

“How the..?!”

“That's getting annoying. Pretend i'm David Fucking Copperfield if it makes you feel any better.”

Lucifer slipped one of his fingers inside Sam's virgin hole and worked him open, stretching him nice and good until he could slip another one.

It burn, it feel odd...and Sam loved it.

 

“Wanna come for your Mistress, Angel?”

Rowena pounded harder into him, finding it endearing when Cas bucked his hips, urging her to go deeper. “Look at you, there's not taming you...is there?” She filled him to the brim with one sharp thrust and laid on top of him, enjoying the way he squirmed underneath her.

“I could chain you to this very bed...torture you forever.” She smiled, wiggling her hips, laughing when a raspy moan escaped her boy's lips.

“Please, i have been good, please Mistress...”

“Hm...now that's more like it. You sure know what a girl likes to hear!”

She leaned back and sat on her heels, putting each of his legs over her shoulders before she finally removed the cock ring. She seemed pleased when he tried to restrain himself from coming right there and then.

“Aww...Mistress' gonna take care of you.”

Leaning in, she filled him again.

Rowena intiated a brutal pace and when Cas' breathing became erratic and hitched everytime she thrust against all the right spots, she lowered one of his legs and reached out a hand to move the damp hair off his forehead. “Go ahead, dearie...let it aaall go...”

“T-than...AH!”

Cas threw his head back and arched his whole body off the bed, the wave of pleasure washing over him and making him see white.

White ropes of cum covered his bare stomach and Rowena changed the pace, moving slowly and lazily, in and out of his fluttering hole. “There...” She caught some of the Angel's fluids against her index finger and guided it towards his mouth. “Lick.”

Cas sucked greedily on her finger, tasting himself, and Rowena's heart clenched.

He's ready. He's more than ready.

 

Lucifer fucked Sam against the wall, hands firmly gripping his rear, spreading his cheeks as he watched his lenght go in and out, in and out, seeming rather mesmerized by the movement.

Sam moaned like a wanton bitch, trying to use the wall as leverage to push himself back against the Devil's cock.

“Stop.” Lucifer spanked him hard and pressed him flush against the wall, not giving him any room to move. Just making sure he knows who's fucking who here! 

“So tight, Sammy, so damn tight for me...” Lucifer groaned as he kept moving, faster and faster, about to give in to his own orgasm. “Been saving yourself for me, have you? Fuck...that's right.”

And Sam, well, he didn't say a word. Not only was he confused by Lucifer's weird talk, his brain was swimming in endorphines, his whole body shaking with the need to find its release.

The youngest Winchester removed a hand from the wall to reach for his neglected cock when he felt it being slapped away.

“Let me...”

Lucifer wrapped long calloused fingers around Sam's cock and stroked him a few times until the boy couldn't take it anymore and came with a strangled cry. The Devil followed suit, pulling his cock out of Sam's ass to jerk himself and shoot his load against his true vessel's bare back.

Fuck, could it get any better than this?

Sam was a panting mess.

He turned around, trying to catch his breath, his whole face red and sweaty. 

“Still worried about Rowena?” The blond teased, crowding Sam once more, his lips ghosting his.

“What was...what the hell was that?”

Lucifer grinned and pulled away, snapping his fingers. Both of their clothes were back and there were no traces of sweat or come on any of them.

“Let's do that again, shall we? Hopefully, next time...you'll be a little more vocal, yes?”

“I-”

But before Sam could complain, Lucifer was gone.

And Sam, Sam's smart. He knows David Copperfield is a fake...so how in hell did Lucifer do _that_?!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had been ...molested, raped? by Lucifer and even though he had ended up liking it, he wasn't sure if he should tell the Mistress about the blond's strange behavior or not. Lucifer did promise there would be a next time...and Sam fears the Witch might find out about it ayway and punish them both for their trysts. Consensual or not.

He didn't even give Lucifer's words about Rowena much importance.

The Mistress is all that matters and she's good to him. Good to them. And...Sam wants to be good for her too. Craves for recognition.

That's why he decided...he'd tell her everything. After finishing his tasks of the day, that is.

 

Rowena hummed an old polish song as she passed a soapy pink sponge up and down the Angel's bare back, appreciating the way his muscles flexed and relaxed under her touch. Giving Cassie a thorough sponge bath after fucking him silly, had become quite a habit. One she didn't mind at all. “Castiel, darling...what do you think of Dean?” She asked out of blue, a smirk dancing across her lips.

“Mistress?” The Angel looked over his shoulder, meeting her gaze.

“Answer the question, boy.”

“Oh, uh...i...i don't know what i am supposed to answer.”

Rowena snickered. All of her boys were programmed to please her and feel affection towards her and no one else. Of course...having them lusting after one another was just a bonus. They'd never try anything behind her back, they know better! 

Pleased with the Angel's answer, she lowered a hand to softly squeeze at one of his cheeks, teeth digging onto her lower lip as she heard him release a faint, almost inaudible moan. “Tonight you're not wearing the cage...nor the plug.”She said, sliding two fingers up his crack, easily slipping one into his hole. “I want to see how well you can take Dean's cock.”

The Angel would rather have his Mistress fucking him again, but if she wants to see Dean fucking him instead, that's all that matters. Pleasing the Witch is the most important thing in his life after all.

 

Dean found Dick at the bar, wondering what the hell he was doing in there since he has been hanging around the place for quite a while now and he has never seen him around before. They aren't friends, they're...colleagues, so to speak, but the mysterious guy still arouses his curiosity. Why is Rowena fucking this dude and not him?

Dick's gaze met Dean's across the long, metallic bar counter, but he said nothing, nor he did anything to acknowledge his presence. Fine, it's not like he cares.

The oldest Winchester asked for a beer and a moment later, he saw Dick tensing up out of the corner of his eye. Turning on his stool, Dean saw Lucifer entering the bar.

The hell?

After a short , awkward as fuck staring contest between the two men, he watched Dick nodding and sliding off his stool, following Lucifer outside.

“The hell are those two up to?” He wondered, dimissing the beer the bartender placed in front of him, opting to follow the other two outside.

 

“You're an outcast, Richard, we're the same.” Lucifer's voice came from the alley right behind the bar and that's where Dean went as well, pushing himself against the wall, making sure they wouldn't see him. “And i so happened to take an interest on you.”

“Am i supposed to acknowledge that?” Dick lifted a brow, folding his arms across his chest. “An outcast, me?” The Leviathan snorted.

“That Witch did pull an interesting trick on you, Dickie.” The Devil smirked. “It appears none of you know what you are. Except maybe...the demon?” He shrugged. “I'm guessing Rowena has her favorites.”

“Demon?” Dick frowned, finding the blond's behavior to be quite odd but amusing nonetheless. “Did you drag me out here to speak in riddles?”

“I could just snap my fingers and undo the Witch's spell, you know?” He grinned. “But then i guess i wouldn't be able to do this...not to you, at least.”

“Do wha-”

Before he could say anything else, Lucifer was already pinning him against the wall, slotting his lips between the Leviathan's.

“Holy fuck!” Dean muttered, quickly covering his mouth with his palm, afraid they might have heard them.

It seems they didn't.

“Dad's a selfish bastard.” Lucifer snickered, breathing hotly against Dick's lips, pressing his whole body flush onto the Leviathan's. “I wish He hadn't locked you away.”

Romance, what romance?! Lucifer wished the Leviathans had been free all along so they could eat God's favorite creation!

“Fucking shut up and turn around.” Dick commanded in a husky tone, trying to turn the Devil around and pin him against the wall instead. 

 

Dean couldn't stop staring, absently palming himself over the bulge in his jeans. Fucking fuck everything. He really needs to get laid. Or he'll end up developing a mean case of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome one of these days.

 

“Oh-oh...alright, okay, guess i can play along...just this one time.” Lucifer winked. “Just don't tell Sam, can't have all of my bitches complaining, can i?” He joked.

“You really love the sound of your own voice.” Dick growled, finally turning the Devil around and pushing him face first against the wall, a hand keeping his cheek firmly pressed against the cold concrete wall as his other made quick work of unbuckling his belt and later pull both of his and Lucifer's pants down.

“I'm sure we can relate.” The blond tried turning his head so he could look at the Leviathan. None of the men and supernatural beings under Rowena's spell were supposed to fuck each other, but...here they are, pants and underwear around their knees, about to have rough wall sex. The spell must be fading away.

Lucifer snorted at that, at the mental picture of each one of them snapping back to reality, and Dick smashed his face against the wall again, interrupting his thoughts. “I don't know what the Mistress sees in you...but she's mine.” 

The Devil panted. “Preeeeeetty sure she owns all of you.”

Growling, the Leviathan spanked him hard and brought both hands down on the blond's buttocks, spreading them apart, as he took a step foward, the tip of his cock nudging against his hole. “I'll just have to get rid of you. All of you...and then she'll be mine.”

Well...that escalated quickly.

Lucifer wonders if the others are responding to the Witch's spell the same way?

He knew Sam had started to doubt the whole thing once...

Tsk, petty Witches and their short duration spells.

 

The oldest Winchester hadn't tried to leave yet, too caught up in the moment, dick too hard against his jeans, to do anything.

He watched as the dark haired man spat into his fingers and used three at once to stretch the other man open.

Fuck, he wished he was him right now. Or Lucifer. Whatever. Blood's rushing to his dick and he can't think properly anymore.

And then the Leviathan was jerking himself at the same time he fingered the blond.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He bit on his lip, trying not to make any noises, and pulled the zipper of his jeans down, freeing his painfully hard cock.

It was only when Dick finally pushed into Lucifer, that he started stroking himself, trying to match their tempo. “Yeah, just like that...fuck, fucking make him beg for more.” He mumbled, feeling his orgasm building rather quickly.

 

Dick's pace was brutal and Lucifer wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't mind handing control to the Leviathan. Not after their little adventure at the Hotel. The Devil's been curious about Richard for a while now...and so far, his curiosity seems to be appeased. If his loud moans were anything to go by.

“That...that all you got?” Lucifer taunted, panting, trying his best to push against the Leviathan's dick, enjoying the way it sank deep into him and then pulled out to catch at his rim, only to sink back into his heat again. “No wonder Rowena likes me better...”

That did it!

Dick felt a sudden fire, an anger, rising within him, and then he was fucking into Lucifer a lot more harder than before, like he was trying to split the other man apart on his cock. “It's _Mistress_!”

 

“OhMyFuckingGod!” Dean moaned, stroking himself faster, the slap of skin against skin driving him over the edge. He was about to come when he noticed two pair of curious eyes looking his way.

Shit. Shit shit shiiiit!

Both Lucifer and Dick were looking his way, the Leviathan's pace never faltering. 

“We got ourselves a little voyeur...” That was Lucifer.

“Crap...!” Dean quickly pulled his zipper up and ran off.

“Aww...i was actually going to invite him. Tsk.” The Devil chuckled and the Leviathan spanked his already red cheeks. “Hey now!”

“Shut up.”

 

Dean arrived at the Roman Mansion a few minutes later, his cock still half hard in his pants. Kudos for that, he mused. He was still horny as fuck and he hoped the Mistress would take pity on him...should he tell her about what he saw or...?

Rowena sat on the couch, flipping pages on a magazine, when she saw the older Winchester entering the room. Castiel was kneeling between her legs as she carded the fingers of her free hand through his dark hair. “Hello, dearie.” She grinned, noticing the bulge in his pants, gazing down at the magazine again.” Had fun at the bar?”

“Huh...yeah?” He shrugged, absently shifting his weight from one foot to the other.” Mistress, i...i kinda need, uh...”

“I know, Dean, i know...” She started, lifting her gaze from the magazine, closing it and leaving it on the couch, next to her. “I'm willing to share Cassie here with you.” She softly pet Castiel's head, urging him to look up at the older Winchester. “You won't be alone, though, i'll be there, making sure you don't ruin my favorite toy.”

Dean's eyes widened and his cock gave a twitch of interest. “You're...shit, for real?” Was he finally going to be able to get some? There's a God!

Or in this case, their Mistress.

“And if you behave, i might let you have him again. It all depends on what you do, darling.” Though her tone sounded sweet and concerned, Dean knew better. One slip and she'd probably, what...chop his dick off?! 

“Yes, Mistress. I...i'll behave.”

And fuck, when he met Cas' eyes, he went weak at the knees.

He had pictured those plump lips wrapped around his cock more than once, bright blue eyes swimming in tears as he fucked his mouth, gagging him. Holy...!

“Let's move to the bedroom, dearie, we wouldn't want to have you making a mess on my carpet, would we now?” She teased, pointing at the wet stain on the front of Dean's pants.

Fuck, he's not going to last like that.

But before they could go anywhere, a very hyperactive demon stormed into the living room, carrying bags with various itens.  
Right! She did hand her son a list to keep him out and busy...

“Mommy, i'm back! I couldn't find a dragon, but i have successfully gathered all of the other itens on the list!” He said, sounding pretty proud of himself.

Rowena rolled her eyes.

“How wonderful, Fergus. Take the...bags into the kitchen, i'll check them later.” She won't. “Mommy's busy now.”

Crowley squinted, dropping the bags, looking between Dean and Castiel. “You're...you're letting Dean...mother!”

“Save it for the stage, boy!”

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and led the other two upstairs.

“Not fair...” The demon pouted, grabbing the bags and making his way into the kitchen. Once there, he opened the bags and carefully placed every item on the table. There were various ingredients for hex bags, books, cat skulls, weird looking jewelry, blood of a virgin, etcetera.

The demon couldn't possibly fathom why his mother had asked for those now...and all doubts he had in that moment vanished when he looked out of the big kitchen window, finding a shirtless Sam Winchester outside, pruning the flower bushes by the pool.

Mommy's busy doing whatever she's doing with Dean and Castiel...and he's gonna stare all he wants!

Such rebel!

“Sweaty tall moose.” He couldn't help it. He got hard pretty fast...and then again, getting hard in record time wasn't too difficult nowadays, not when his mother had the most gorgeous men for slaves. Crowley palmed himself through his slacks and then freed his member, giving it a few strokes, picturing the most wild fantasies in his head.

He'd lick Sam from head to toe, oh yes he would. He'd lick his nipples, bite and tug at them and watch the youngest Winchester come all over himself and...

And then Sam was looking his way.

He couldn't see what Crowley was doing, but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

“Bollocks...nnghh.” On the verge of orgasm and rising a hand to awkwardly wave at the other man, sure proved to be a very complicated task!

Sam had made a “eww” face and turned around, focusing on his work.

Good Lord!

That ass.

Crowley came, hard and fast, making a mess on the lower cabinets.

 

Rowena gave Castiel a little peck on the lips and softly patted him on the cheek, trying to reassure her Angel that everything will be okay, that she'll be right there in the room with them.

From all her slaves, Cassie had been the easiest one to break! The spell might have helped...but then again, the Angel and his need to serve...!

The Witch walked to the chair in the corner, playfully spanking Dean's ass on the way. “He's all yours.” She said and Dean had to look at her, just to make sure. When she grinned at him and nodded, he licked his lips and gazed over at the Angel. Cas was already naked and Dean could see all the little red marks on his skin. Most likely made by their Mistress.

“I've wanted you for a while, Cas...” He started, shortening their distance, a hand sliding around the Angel's waist, travelling lower to squeeze at one of his cheeks. “Gonna fucking wreck you.”

Cas looked up at the Winchester, pink coloring his cheeks, his cock twitching.”How...h-how do you want me?”

Rowena was watching them closely, a hand dancing across the seam of her cleavage, legs shifting with the heat irradiating from her core.

“Face down, ass up.”

The Angel obliged and moved to the bed, to assume the position Dean wanted him in.

Dean had to grip himself at the base not to come right then and there!

He was gonna fuck him the same way he saw Dick fucking Lucifer. It was a too hot of a opportunity to waste! What if their Mistress wouldn't let him fuck Cas or anyone else for a long time again? 

Focusing, Dean approached the bed, taking a good look at Cas' stretched hole.

Rowena snickered from behind him. “No need to prepare him. See? The things i do for my boys...feel free to ram into him, dearie.”

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the bed dipping, bracing himself for what was to come. He'd rather have his Mistress, not Dean, but his cock's still interested. Hard and red and already leaking.

No wonder the Witch liked to cage him, he's that sensitive.

“Well, fuck.” Dean smirked, striping himself of his clothes. “Don't mind if i do.” 

Dean lined up the head of his throbbing erection against Castiel's loose hole and easily slid in, moaning at the way the rim caught at the tip, gaping, but allowing easy access into the tight heat nonetheless.

“Oh my...fucking God. So tight.” Dean was panting, feeling the way Cas' walls squeezed his dick, trying to accomodate into the intrusion. And then he was bottoming out. The Winchester thought of the most hideous things, willing himself not to come, not yet, and when the mental picture of a naked Madonna flashed before his eyes, he shivered and sighed, finally able to push and pull out of the Angel as he will.

“You better make my pretty Angel boy feel good, Dean.” Rowena warned, stroking herself over the fabric of her dress. “Cassie? You're doing so well, so well for your Mistress...” She moaned, hips bucking against her palm.

The Witch's praising words had Cas smiling a little.

Dean pounded Cas' ass hard and when he felt he was close, he changed positions. He flipped the other man onto his back, hooking his legs over his arms, and quickly filled him again, a sharp thrust easily nailing Castiel's prostate.

The Angel's body arched off the mattress and his lips parted in a silent cry as he spilled all over his stomach, getting some on Dean's skin as well.

Well then. Cas came first, that was unexpected. Not unwelcome, though! Dean wishes their Mistress will let him fuck Cas again after this. He did good, didn't he? Treated her goddamn Angel like a pro!

Of course he didn't last long.

Castiel's clenching walls tore an orgasm out of Dean but he didn't stop moving, he kept pushing in and out, in and out, his seed filling the other's ass to the brim, obscene wet noises echoing in the room, until his hips finally stilled.

A huge smile crept over the Winchester's lips as he pulled out, flopping boneless onto the bed. “Can't move...damn. Cas, you're...you're amazing.”

“Move!”

Rowena pushed Dean off the bed, and pulled her dress up, straddling her Angel's face. She was throbbing with the need to come and what better way to accomplish release to let Cas lick her to orgasm?

“What the...!” Dean got up from the floor, rubbing at his ass...and when he saw Cas' hands gripping their Mistress' hips and licking her up, he knew he had been dismissed. Well, shit.

The Winchester gathered his clothes and shoes and left, slowly closing the door behind. A shower was next.

“Cassie, Cas...right there, boy, don't...nnnggh!” She came pretty fast, Cas' tongue still rubbing at her swollen clit, as she jerked her hips back and forth against his face, riding the aftershocks.

A few seconds passed until she calmed down and got her breath back. She removed herself off his face and lied down next to him instead, a hand going up and down his sweaty and clammy chest. “I'm proud. I knew you could take it.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” He smiled, body still tingling and shivering everytime she rubbed her hand against his chest and playfully circled a nipple between her fingers.

“Did you enjoy it?”

He nodded. “ I always enjoy bringing the Mistress to orgasm.”

She smirked. “Oh, i know, my little bird.” Of course he did. Still, that's not what she was asking.

“Did you enjoy Dean's cock?” Blunt as ever, otherwise Cas will never get it.

“I...hm...it was pleasurable, yes.”

She hummed her approval and then rested her head against his chest.

 

After showering, Dean met his brother in the kitchen. Sam was making himself a sandwich since Cas was nowhere to be seen and he's usually the one who prepares their meals.

“Why, thank you.” Dean snatched the sandwich and gave it a few bites.

“Dean!”

“Don't be a little bitch, make another one!” He chuckled, spilling pieces of bread everywhere.

“Where's Cas anyway?” Sam groaned, opening the fridge.

“Probably fucking the Mistress after i fucked him.” Another bite.

“You...wait, what?” Sam closed the fridge and took the little tupperware with ham amd cheese to the counter. “Did you have another vivid dream?” He teased, pulling the lid off the plastic container.”Thought you were at the bar, not having a nap somewhere in the mansion.”He snickered, reaching for the bread.

“Laugh all you want. I fucked him...at least i fucked someone, what about you Sammy? What color are your balls by now?” Dean cackled, more bread crumbs falling on his chest. “Blue, navy blue, dark blue?”

Sam's bitchface could nuke a country.

He couldn't tell Dean about Lucifer...could he? Should he?? Dean's bragging...and he really feels like doing the same right now, just to shove it on his face. He'll still tell their Mistress about the whole thing though.

“First of all, you're creepy.” Sam said.

Dean shrugged, finishing his sandwich in a couple more bites.

“Second...i had sex.”

“Sam...dude, you know your hand doesn't count.” The oldest laughed.

“With Lucifer.”

Dean was...did he say Lucifer? Did he just...

Great, now mental images of Dick and Lucifer in the alley came back to torment him. And his sore dick.

“How did that happen?!”

“It just did...” Sam's turn to shrug. “I'm going to tell the Mistress, hm...i didn't incite it, so...i don't want to be punished for it when she finds out...and she _will_ find out.”

“Huh...i wonder what's that bastard's endgame?”

“What do you mean ?”

“Saw him and Dick fucking in the alley behind the bar...seemed like the little prick knew exactly what would happen if he kept on pushing...”

Sam didn't know what to think of that. They're not supposed to chase each other's tails...then again, what the hell is Lucifer doing?

And did he seriously fuck freaking Richard Roman too?! Sam's bitchface has reached dangerous levels.

“We have to talk to the Mistress.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. "We do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...The fuck is _this_?

Sam and Dean told their Mistress everything they knew about Lucifer, and to say the Witch looked like she had seen a ghost, would be a huge understatement.

Rowena was shaking a little though she would not allow the fear to consume her! So her spell hadn't worked on the Archangel, so what? She just has to...cast another spell. A stronger one! Yes, she needs to hit on those ancient spell tomes as soon as possible!

But the worst part of it all, was that the devil, that smug infuriating Archangel, had been toying with her boys the entire time. Toying with her! How dare he?

She was scared but she was angry as well. A very dangerous mix, that one!

Seeing the Witch's state, Sam and Dean shared a look, afraid the Witch might end up punishing them as well or something.

“Hm...Mistress?” Sam started. “Do you...need us to help you with Lucifer?”

“Yeah, little brother and i will do anything for you, Mistress, just say the word.”

Smiling, she shook her head, letting out a soft sigh. “I will handle this little issue myself...” Little issue, right. “You did good, boys. Mistress might reward you sometime soon.” She winked, noticing the blush on the tall man's face and the little glint of hope and amusement in Dean's eyes.

“What do you want us to do then?” Dean asked. 

“It is late, isn't it?” She said, glancing at the huge victorian clock on the wall. “Go to bed, rest.You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.” Grinning, the Witch caressed both of their cheeks and then walked away.

Dean gave a low whistle, eyes glued to their Mistress' ass as she walked out of the living room. “I'm so going to get laid.”

“Dude!” Sam frowned. “She said she'd reward the _both_ of us.”

“After what i do to her, she won't be able to walk straight for a week! “Dean chuckled, already picturing their Mistress writhing in pure bliss beneath him, begging him for more. “Fuck yeah...”

“You just fucked Cas, don't be greedy you jerk.” Sam snorted, hitting the back of his brother's head. “Gonna shower and then sleep. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah yeah.” The oldest rubbed his head, watching the retreating form of his brother. Hot damn, if they weren't brothers, the things he'd-NO, best stop that train of thought right there.

 

After checking the words in a couple ancient books one last time, Rowena threw a black, silky cape over her shoulders, and went to the room she had given Lucifer in the beginning.

He wasn't there. Big surprise.

Rowena took the opportunity to slip a hex bag under the mattress and then she walked to the chair in the corner, right next to the window, where she sat down, crossing her legs. She'd wait for him...she was more than ready to confront him. Eager even.

Or... so she thought.

 

Lucifer returned to his room alright, several hours later, on the brink of dawn, to find Rowena still sitting in the corner, looking more than annoyed, mostly bored. The devil smirked, having a vague idea of what she wanted.

“Evening, Mistress.” He taunted. “Or should i say...good morning?” A shrug.

“Do not tease me, Lucifer!” Yep, apparently she wasn't afraid anymore. Just...furious. For having to wait for him for too long. “I know everything.”

“Oh, you do?” Lucifer sat on the bed and when he tried to move, he realized he couldn't. Huh. Petty little Witch hid a hex bag under the mattress, didn't she? Clever, really clever.

Of course weak magic like that didn't last long.

Might have worked on the others.

The devil muttered a few words under his breath, and then he got up, startling the Witch.

“You almost had me there...” He said, watching as she leaped out of the chair and tried running for the door. “Ah-ah...none of that.” With a snap of fingers, the door was gone, replaced with yet another white wall.

“Bloody hell!” She bumped against the wall and turned around, breathing heavily. “You...you could have called it off since the very beginning!” She accused, slowly backing gainst the wall. “Why follow the game?”

“Why not?” His smile had turned into something dark, as he approached the Witch, crowding her against the wall. “It was fun. I wouldn't be able to get that close to Dickie and Sammy if it wasn't for you.” He said, reaching out a finger to poke at the ginger's nose. “You Witches and your spells...gotta say i'm impressed. Really am. Not even little Cassie was able to perceive something was off. You...you turned my little brother into a perfect, willing slut...”

“I-”

Lucifer shushed her, lowering his finger to poke at her bottom lip. “And you turned the mighty Leviathan leader into your lapdog...yep, definitely impressed.”

If only he could just get to the point, she thought. She's almost sure he is going to kill her...even if she would just come back to life eventually, but she is curious. Curious to know what his next action would be. What would he do? And what about her boys?!

“I am sure i would be flattered were the situation... different.” She spat.

“Take the compliment, Rowena.” A smirk. “But you are not the Queen, you never were...sure, you put a spell on a few idiots and claim to be this...royal Witch Queen persona, whatever you are calling yourself these days...but you are nothing. Just like them, like the majority of them...” He was obviously referring to her slaves. “...You were born to serve.”

“Why, beg your pard-”

“You are no Queen.”

“Stop!”

“You are nothing but the tanner's daughter.” Lucifer chuckled and Rowena, furious Rowena, in a rush of rage and adrenaline, tried swinging at him. Of course that didn't work, would never work. The devil easily caught her by the wrist and pushed her back against the wall. “Feisty tanner's daughter.” He teased again, forked tongue coming out to lick a stripe of skin up her cheek.”I'll show you.”

Lucifer lowered a hand to her stomach, fisting her dress, lifting the fabric and quickly sliding a hand underneath, fingers easily finding the little ribbon adorning the front of her panties. He felt her shudder against him and he snickered, mouthing at her neck.

“You're not...”She jumped a little when she felt the devil's fingers slipping inside her panties. “So far you are not doing anything i wouldn't want you to do.”

And why, oh why, did she have to tease him?

“Oh, you think?”

Lucifer thrust three fingers into her cunt, smirking when he found her to be dripping wet already despite the situation, pinning her harder against the wall. “You think i am here to please you, Rowena...” He whispered the words into her ear, visciously thrusting his fingers in and out of her. “I am not one of your pets.”He hissed.” I never was.”

She moaned, hips trying to buck and meet the thrust of his fingers, her ability to speak long gone.

“I am no one's pet.”

Lucifer pulled his fingers out of her all of a sudden and yanked her off the wall, tossing her into the bed like she was nothing but a light featherweight ragdoll. Rowena landed on the mattress with a low 'oof', and when she tried propping herself on her elbows, she realized she was naked. And so was the devil.

But he didn't even give her any time to react, because the next time she blinked, he was all over her again.

He did not prepare her either, he didn't need to. Dirty Witch was wet and eager and he had no trouble sliding his cock into her heat, his hips going flush against her ass. She arched her body, a hot shiver of pleasure and pain running up her spine when Lucifer bottomed out and immediately started a brutal pace, not even giving her the time to adjust. Or breathe.

“Ohh...God, oh...”

“Try again.”

 

Lucifer fucked her hard, relishing in the noises she was making.

He was not going to let her come, though. She's not the one in charge anymore, he is. He always was. And he sure as hell is letting her know that.

The devil could have easily brought the Witch to orgasm over and over again...but he'd pull out whenever he felt her clench around him and tease her until she was nothing but a blabbering mess. Begging for cock like the slut she is.

It was when she started cursing him in polish, that he leaned back and pulled out, quickly flipping the Witch onto her stomach.

“You whore...gonna give it to you the same way you give it to Cassie.” He laughed, straddling her ass, big hands spreading her cheeks apart so the tip of his cock could slid in between and tease her puckered hole. “Gonna give it to you the way you give it to the rest of them...you fucking tease.”

It's what she does, isn't it?

Tease her boys for fun.

Well, might as well give her a taste of her own medicine.

Lucifer rammed into the witch, dryly, and when he felt her squirming violently and trying to escape, he leaned forward, his cock sliding in deeper into her ass, and pressed a hand against the back of her head, pinning her down against the mattress. “Told ya i'd show you.”

“You're a monster, a brute..GOD, stop...!”

 

Of course the noises woke up those who were sleeping...and startled whoever was up. 

Dick had just gotten back to the mansion after the quick fuck with Lucifer in the alley, and he was just going through the fridge to get something to eat, when he thought of hearing his Mistress' screams. Sure sounded like she was in distress...then again, she has always been a screamer. She could be either in trouble or she could just be fucking someone. Or getting fucked.

Dick cringed at the thought.

These peasants were not worthy of his Mistress.

Sam and Dean soon joined Dick in the kitchen, Crowley showing up almost at the same time.

“I heard mommy...what...” The demon squinted, looking from a man to the other. “If none of you is with her, then...”

“She could be with Cas-” Dean started, shutting up when he saw Castiel just entering the kitchen as well. “Ok, nevermind.” Dean eyed the Angel for a solid ten seconds, smug smile on his face, before he looked away, making the poor guy blush. 

“We're all here, so...that means...she's with Lucifer?”

The soda Dick was holding shattered in his hand and the liquid started dripping onto the floor. “That...tricky son of a-”

“Uh, what is going on?” Cas asked, tying the robe belt around his waist.

“Ok, look...Lucifer's been acting kinda strange lately and...” Dean dared glancing the Leviathan's way. “We told the Mistress. Sam and I. Maybe...maybe she confronted the guy and now they are having hot, steamy make up sex?” The oldest Winchester finished with a shrug. “Who knows.”

A loud scream interrupted their little banter.

“Hot...steamy make up sex alright.” Dean grinned. 

“I don't care what it is, i have to make sure mommy is alright. It's my job, it's what i do...even if i despise the whore...” Wow, and where did that come from?” I...don't tell mommy i said that!” The demon hurried out of the kitchen and followed the screams into Lucifer's room.

“The hell...? Anyone else thinks Crowley's gonna get a good spanking later?” Dean cackled.

“Will you tell the Mistress?” Asked Cas.

“Absolutely, yes.” He nodded.

Sam rolled his eyes. “We should go with Crowley. Just to make sure.”

“Sammy, no...what? Seriously?” Sam had already walked out of the kitchen and Dean sighed, following his little brother as well.

“I am going to kill him.” Of course Dick tagged along. So did Castiel because...why not? And if their Mistress happened to be in trouble, he would gladly help.

“There's no door...hm.” Sam found Crowley staring at the wall. “Fancy trick.”

“What do you mean there's no...what?” Sam blinked, perplexed. Where the hell was the door to Lucifer's room? Not to mention Rowena's screams were even louder now that they were close.

Dean, Dick and Castiel joined them a moment later and they all shared a very confused look.

“That's just not possible.” Dick blurted, feeling angrier by the hour. “Mistress? MISTRESS!” The Leviathan yelled, hoping to get an answer in return. Any kind of answer.

 

“Look at that...” Lucifer hadn't stopped fucking the Witch's ass, not even for a moment.” ...your little pets are just outside, worried sick about their Mistress.” He chuckled, thrusting harder. “How adorable is that?”

“Please...stop...i can't...i will do whatever you want, my...my Liege!” Right, Rowena had been begging Lucifer to stop for quite a while now. He was hurting her and she's sure she'll have to resort to a spell to heal herself afterwards. If he lets her, that is.

“My Liege, huh? I like it...has a ring to it. Definitely...fuck.” He kept thrusting, gaze focused on the way his blood coated cock moved in and out of her ass. He wasn't going to last, he didn't really want to last anyway.

Lucifer buried himself balls deep and shot his load deep into her ass, coming with a loud, guttural moan.

 

“That's Lucifer alright.” Dick growled.

“Yeah, you'd _know_.” Dean teased.

“Mistress!” Dick banged on the wall. “Lucifer, let her go! I am going to fucking kill you!”

“The Mistress is unwell?” Castiel's induced instinct kicked in and he started banging on the wall as well. “Mistress, let us in!”

Rolling his eyes, Crowley shoved both Cas and Dick out of the way. “Move, you useless twats.” Even though Rowena's spell rendered all of the others' abilities useless, she hadn't done anything to remove her son's skills. Mostly because they came in handy...when you have a demon for a buttler.

“What are you going to do?” Sam asked, not quite sure of what to think when Crowley rose his hands and startled mumbling a few words in...latin. Was that latin? Something within Sam seemed to recognize the words alright.

“Crowley. Stop being a creepy bitch.” Dean suggested.

“Bollocks.” The demon hissed. “This is powerful magic, the door is well hidden.”

“Magic?” Sam squinted, blushing when the memories of Lucifer fucking him in the garden shack popped into his mind. Lucifer had...done weird things back then too. But...magic. Seriously?

“Yes, i can't-”

And that's when the door magically appeared again and Lucifer pushed it open, walking out of the room. “Hey there, guys...what's up?”

“Wow, what the actual fuck.” Dean blurted, his brain trying to process what he had just seen.

“Where is she?” Dick demanded right away, not even caring about all of that magic crap.” I will kill you!”

“Aww, Dickie, no need to be jealous.” The devil taunted. “You know, this little façade...it was fun while it lasted. But it's time you go back to the real world.” The Leviathan ignored him and shoved him on the way into the room.

“The real world.” Castiel repeated. “Then...what world would this one be?”

Smirking, the devil approached his little brother, gently patting his head. “Pertinent question, little Thursday.”

“Hm, yes? What...what did you call me?” Castiel frowned. “And why does that sound familiar...”

“What did you do to the Mistress?” Sam chimed in, casting the devil a rather angry look. Which made Lucifer chuckle when he looked from Cas to the tall Winchester.

“Nothing she did not deserve. NOW, gather around...let me show you the _real_ world.”

“The hell are you even talking about you hippie son of a b-” But before Dean could even finish that sentence, a bright white light invaded the room and Lucifer was gone.

“What...”  
“Where am i?”  
“What am i wearing?!”  
“Fucking Crowley is here too?”  
“Leviathan!”

Confusion and doubt quickly settled in the moment they went back to their old selves, their real selves, that is.

Sam and Dean ran off to find some Borax, while Crowley zapped away immediately. 

Exit Stage Crowley!

Castiel, still curious about the female garments he was wearing under his robe, spent a good time touching the lacy fabric, wondering why his vessel's orifices felt sore, too.

Dick wasn't that confused, probably because the spell had started to fade around him. Go wonder why. The Leviathan stared at the naked form of the redhead on the bed, eyes following the trail of blood between her legs, and he frowned. 

He knew this woman.

She had come to him with a business proposal not so long ago...even though he doesn't remember what happened next. It's like his mind blacked out or something.

The spell's effects at their best.

Curious, and ignoring the Winchesters and their pet Angel, the Leviathan reached out a hand to touch the woman's face, finding her cheeks wet with recent tears.

“Richard...” She moaned in pain, wincing as she tried to move and look up at him. “Take me. Please, take me away.”

“This is my mansion.” He blurted, looking around for a moment. “I do not know what happened...but you are going to tell me. _Everything_.”

 

When Sam and Dean returned with the Borax, Dick and Rowena were gone.

Cas was still rooted to place though.

“Cas, the hell?! You were supposed to keep tabs on the goddamn Leviathan!” Dean yelled on his way to the front door, hoping to catch up with that dick Dick.

“Dean!” Sam shook his head, sighing, gazing over to the Angel. “Seriously, Cas. Stop that.”

“These clothes are far more comfortable than the ones i wear everyday.”

Why are they having this conversation again? They just...'woke up' to a place full of monsters and all Cas can talk about is the lingerie he is wearing? Then again...why is he wearing it anyway? Now Sam's confused too. And curious. And maybe even a little aroused.

“I think i am going to start wearing them on a daily basis.” Cas smiled, meeting the youngest Winchester's gaze. 

Yeah, nope. All the nopes. Sam excused himself and ran off.

“Dean, wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The fuck was _that_?!
> 
> Anyway, the end. Hope you liked it! 8)


End file.
